


what's it gonna be tonight

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Kinktober Prompts 2020 [11]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Impact Play, Kinktober 2020, Light Bondage, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Olivier had a rough week. Riza forces her to relax.Kinktober Day 14:blood play/sensory deprivation & Day 15:hierophilia/impact play
Relationships: Olivier Mira Armstrong/Riza Hawkeye
Series: Kinktober Prompts 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951435
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	what's it gonna be tonight

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Hit Me Up" by Gia Farrell

Olivier couldn’t tell where Riza was. She’d been able to keep track at first, but Riza moved in utter silence and the hood Olivier was wearing muffled sound even if it didn’t remove it entirely. There was no light, no scent, and no sound that Olivier could discern apart from her own ragged breaths and the pounding of her pulse in her ears.

The anticipation was almost as bad as the _not knowing_.

Before the hood had gone on, Olivier had seen the flogger Riza had chosen for tonight. Made of heavy rubber, they rarely used that particular flogger due to the severity of the impact it made. The last time they’d used it, Olivier hadn’t been able to sit properly for a day.

She wasn’t sure whether she dreaded what was to come or if she was eager for it. The uncertainty was making her tense, especially when she _didn’t know where Riza was_ —

Olivier cried out, the sound loud in her stoppered ears even as it was trapped in her throat by her gag, as thick lines of heat were raised upon her naked rear by what was undoubtedly the flogger her wife wielded.

The second strike caught her just as unaware, and Olivier’s world – already narrowed down to the tension of her own body and her own ragged breathing and racing pulse – shrank down to nothing but the eager anticipation for the next lash of the heavy flogger upon her body.

Riza watched the tension ease out of Olivier’s body and smiled, stepping silently towards her bound and sense-deprived wife with the heavy rubber flogger in her dominant hand. Olivier’s ass and thighs were striped with red and pink, and in her current position Riza could see how very aroused her lover had become – her inner thighs were shiny with slick, and her clit (when Riza moved to the right position to see it) was an angry pink and peeking out from between Olivier’s folds.

She turned the flogger to hold it by the tails, and gently stroked the handle along her wife’s slit. Olivier jerked in her bonds and a muffled shriek erupted from her gagged mouth, and Riza smirked when the sudden touch had Olivier’s ass and thighs and stomach clenching. It was like she was trying to move towards and away from the touch at the same time. Riza pulled the flogger away and set it down, and then touched a single fingertip to Olivier’s clit. Olivier jolted again, even harder, and Riza thought she heard a sob. She played with her wife’s clit for a little longer – gentle strokes, a light tug or two, a cruel pinch that made Olivier shriek – and then sank to her knees between Olivier’s spread thighs to get her mouth on her wife.


End file.
